Noone like him
by EspoirDio
Summary: It's just some Leo&Max fluff. After a big fight they both realise how much they mean to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :) I know that my stories are kind all over the place at the moment, but I couldn't resist to write a little Max&Leo fluff!;) Hope you like it. Please review so I know if I should update or not!;)**

**Disclaimer: Mel Brooks is a comedy genius and therefore owns everything ;) **

Chapter 1:

It was one of those dreary days in New York. Leo Bloom was sitting on his bed, back against the wall, and stared outside the window. Outside it was cloudy and he himself wasn't exactly filled with sunshine either. Only a week and a half had passed since Max Bialystock had gone away on vacation. Max, his partner, was gone… now Bialystock&Bloom didn't exist anymore…only Bloom. And today, just like every other day for the past week and a half, Leo had hardly touched the food Ulla had prepared for him- only for her sake had he eaten the salad. Although he had to admit that lately his weight loss was starting to worry him too, he noticed it every time he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the bones at his hips sticking out. Why did it bother him so to be without Max? Well, the problem probably lay with the fact that they had had an argument before Max had left. And now Leo only left his apathetic position on the bed, to go and check the news for anything going on in England, which was where Max had gone. It had been such a petty argument…Max had been acting strangely ever since Leo had returned with Ulla from Rio, therefore Leo had come to the conclusion that Max was jealous of his relationship with Ulla because he had wanted her as well. Max had then reacted so angrily at the suggestion that he had decided to produce the next show on his own, but before that he had flown to London for a short vacation.

Leo was feeling bad because he was largely ignoring Ulla, no matter how much she tried to make him feel better. Now he was even sleeping alone in a guest room just because he couldn't stand the thought of physical contact.

"Leo, why don't you just call him? Don't let your pride stop you…" Ulla told him again.

"Ulla, it doesn't matter…" he replied shrugging.

"Okey dokey, I will go now and make shopping." she said and left him alone.

_"I'm not too proud."_ Leo thought sighing _"the truth is I'm scared to find out he's coping well without me."_

Hesitantly he picked up the telephone. "It's so simple" that's what Max had always said… Numbly he dialed the number of the hotel Max was staying at, this time determined that he wouldn't hang up again.

"Hello, um..I'd like to talk to Mr Max Bialystock." he said.

"Shall I wake him up?"

"Oh um… I'm so sorry, I didn't think about the time differences. But please, do connect me."

"Very well." Leo waited quietly holding his breath. Would Max answer the phone?

"Yeah?" a grumpy voice mumbled at the other end of the line. Leo couldn't speak, suddenly his throat felt all too dry. "Hello?" Max repeated.

"Hi Max..I just wanted to know how you're doing. This is Leo by the way…" To his surprise Max started to laugh.

"Great timing, kid! Forgot about the time difference, eh?"

"Well, yeah… Ulla kept pushing me to call you…"

"So it wasn't actually you who wanted to call me.."

"Please Max, don't hang up… I wouldn't find the courage again to call you." he interjected quickly.

"I wasn't planning to hang up." Max replied gently.

"Oh um…great. How are you doing?" Leo asked afraid of the answer.

"Not too bad, kid. Just sometimes I miss a certain crazy person with a blue blanket."

Leo laughed. "Really,huh? I miss you too Max."

"Well, enough of this mushy stuff. "

"Alright then…how is London?"

"I like it, it's more quiet than New York but sometimes that's just what I need. The shows are kinda good , already saw 4. ..you know ,always looking for new material that we could produce."

"We?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Yes ,Leo. Partners all the way, lets forget about that stupid fight."

"Thank you, Max. I'm sorry I woke you up!"

"No problem, Leo. I'll see you in 3 days, ready for a new show!"

"Anytime, Max."

"Bye-bye."

Leo hung up and felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Max's voice always calmed him down, it was nice to know that there was someone who cared about him, who took the time to listen to small problems, even if they were "so simple".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) 2nd chapter's up. I just thought I could explain that this is one of my old stories that I wrote in German and am now translating. I'm noticing now as well that...things happen very quickly and people deal with their problems very quickly...which isn't all that good.I might edit bits of it if I get the time...;) But yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review so I know what I'm doin wrong or what I'm doin right! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...though I wish I owned Max*sighs***

Chapter 2:

The first thing Leo decided to do after the phone call with Max, was to take a long shower and then warm some of Ulla's food up. He went to get some towels and new clothes and then slowly made his way to the bathroom. Once he was standing in the shower and the hot water was running down his body he realized how strange it was for Ulla to go shopping at that time of day.

_"Well, I'm sure there's a reason for that."_ he told himself and slowly started to relax.

Half an hour later he stepped out of the shower and dried himself. By mere coincidence he happened to look outside the window and there he saw Ulla with another man, who was holding her hand and kissing her.

"You have to go now." he heard her say "otherwise Leo might see you."

A numbing pain shot through his body. Mechanically he started to get dressed and went back to his room where he packed all of Ulla's clothes, waiting for her to enter the room.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked.

"I'm sure you know very well what's happening. If you hurry up you can still catch your friend. I will file for divorce…"

"Leo, please..I'm sorry."

"It's ok…I just…I wouldn't be able to trust you anymore."

Once she had left he felt miserable, almost as bad as he had felt after the fight with Max. The fight…it was probably his own fault that she was cheating on him.. after all he had been so preoccupied with Max that he had hardly spent any time with her. But still Leo refused to cry… he wasn't that weak boy he used to be, no…Max had made him stronger. The hunger he had felt earlier on was now completely gone again, so Leo tried to keep himself busy. But around 5 in the morning when he still hadn't been able to sleep, he decided to call Max, after all it had to be around 11 in London now.

"Hello?" Max answered.

"Hi Max, I..um.."

"Oh Leo , this really isn't a good time right now. I've got a visitor…" Max interrupted him and in the background Leo could hear the soft chuckle of a woman.

"Maxy? What are you doing?I'm waiting!"

"I'm sorry that I bothered you." Leo said in a monotone voice "Ulla cheated on me and I will get a divorce." And with that he hung up. He suddenly felt overcome by such a strong wave of sickness that he feared he might have to vomit soon...he had counted on Max… counted on him to make things right again, like he always did…

But now he just had to keep himself busy…so in order to do that he went downstairs to make some coffee. Once he had finished one cup he started to brush and mop the floors, clean the windows and hoover the carpets and soon he needed more coffee. Coffee became his addiction…although he despised drinking it on an empty stomach because it made his exhausted body shake and tremble.

Some point in the evening Leo had sat down on his bed again, head resting against the cool glass of the window when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Carefully he got up and staggered downstairs to answer the door…thinking that if it was Ulla he'd close the door straight away. One hand resting on the wall to keep him stable he opened the door. But nothing had prepared him for the sight of the familiar smaller man standing there, wrapped in his black long coat, in front of him.

"Max?" he asked eyeing him incredulously.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." the older man replied smiling.

"I…no…of course not. Come on in." Leo replied still confused "would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks. That'd be great. I'm really tired… I had to book a flight and pack my stuff and yeah.. didn't really have a lot of time to do that… didn't even manage to put gel into my hair and part it to one side…"

"Oh, I thought you might be trying out a new look." Leo mumbled and started up the stairs.

As Max followed him he couldn't help but notice how incredibly tidy the apartment looked, evidence of Leo's desperate attempt to keep his mind off Ulla. Max knew that it was only a matter of time before Leo would break down. He had also noticed how awful his younger partner looked: his hair was disheveled, he hadn't shaved and he had dark rings under his eyes. Once they had reached Leo's room, Max closed the door behind him and sat down next to Leo on the bed.

"Hey kid, you sure you're ok?" he asked gently and put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"I dunno Max. I'm kinda…I'm confused and I'm hurt and sad. But then again I'm also just happy that you're here with me now." And suddenly he burst into tears. It hurt Max to see the other man like this…knowing very well that he couldn't change much or make it better. He carefully put an arm around Leo and pulled him closer. "I don't ever wanna fight with you like this again." Leo managed between sobs and Max's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, but what about Ulla?"

"No, don't get me wrong…that's bad too. But at least I'm not alone anymore…coz you're not going anywhere."

Max, feeling touched by Leo's reply, pulled him into a tight embrace and noticed how thin the young man had become. Leo,on the other hand, felt like a little kid again hiding in the safety and comfort of Max's arms… Max had always had that impact on him, making him feel secure and at ease, which was something he had never experienced before. When Max finally let go of him Leo felt alone and cold again.

"Ok, kid?" Max asked softly taking Leo's face in his hands "I think you should try and get some sleep."

"But you can't leave me!" Leo begged.

"No, I'm staying, don't worry." Max assured him, "go on, lie down."

Leo followed his instruction and Max gently covered his body with a blanket.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Leo suddenly asked.

"Well, I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor." he replied matter-of-factly.

"No way, Max. You travelled all the way from London, come on sit back down on the bed. " Leo said and moved to make more space.

Max sat down next to him and thoughtfully looked out of the window. "Sleep tight, Leo." After a while he watched the sleeping Leo, saw his chest rise and fall and his breathing become regular. So much seemed to have changed in the last couple of weeks, the fight with Leo just being the tip of the iceberg. He had begun to feel extremely confused: he had been hurt by Leo's and Ulla's relationship and not knowing why ,he had decided to find a girlfriend of his own and that was how he had eneded up with Hillary.

Max nearly jumped when he felt Leo cuddling up against him but then he just felt overcome by warmth and had to fight the urge to run a hand through Leo's hair. So many things had happened since Leo had come to his defense in court.

_"Then I felt his magic and my heart began to dance."_ Max sighed "Y_ou should stop thinking about it."_ Why had Leo even returned from Rio? Surely he had had everything he needed.

"Max…" Leo was mumbling in his sleep.

"I'm here ,kid." he whispered softly and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, I managed to translate some more!;) Let me know what you're thinking please!:) I just liked the idea of Max cooking . for Leo...as I said, it's basically Leo&Max fluff!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... only Producers related merchandise...but that's pretty much it!;)**

_Chapter 3:_

Leo Bloom was woken up by the first soft rays of sun shining on his face. He turned his back to the sun and refused to open his eyes.

"Leo, are you awake?"

"Mmh." he mumbled and blinked.

"I really don't wanna bother you but…um… could you possibly loosen your grip on my belly?"

Now Leo was forced to open his eyes. "Oh, sorry Max…" he mumbled embarrassed and turned around to face Max who had spent the entire night in a sitting position, his producers-hat pulled down to cover his eyes. "I finally managed to get some proper sleep again."

"Glad to hear it, kid. Lets hope it's gonna stay that way." Max said laughing.

"Coffee?"

"Of course,Leo. Always!"

"Alright, I'll go downstairs to make a fresh pot and you can use the bathroom first."

"Okay."

Leo got up first and climbed over Max to get to the kitchen. Max put his hat onto the bed and walked to the bathroom… he had slept miserably and yet he was happy because he had never been this close to Leo. He took off his jacket and his shirt and began to wash himself, afterwards he left all the clothes he didn't need in Leo's room and went downstairs into the living room.

"I've put some croissants in the oven." Leo said who was busy setting the table.

"You're great, Leo." Max said, pouring some coffee into two mugs.

A few minutes later Leo returned to the living room with the croissants. Max sipped on his coffee before saying : "And you're sure you want a divorce?"

"Yeah, I mean…I don't trust her anymore.. I'm actually beginning to think it'd be for the best if I stayed single…"

_"Damn you Ulla, why did you have to hurt him so?"_ Max thought. "Well, Leo…can I give you a little advice? Don't think it's all negative…I mean some relationships can be very nice."

Leo took a hearty bite from his croissant so that all the chocolate cream inside was smeared around his mouth. "I know that." Leo replied, his mouth still filled with croissant.

Max couldn't help but smile and wiped a bit of chocolate from Leo's mouth. "What d'you wanna do today?" he asked.

"AH, I dunno…"

"How about… going for a walk in Central Park, or going to the movies… shopping ,or looking for a new show would also be options."

"Mmh… don't bother, Max. I'm not really in the mood for anything…"

"Ah, c'mon kid. Don't let this get to you. She's only a bloody woman…" Max sighed "but hey, I can't force you to do something you don't wanna do. I think I'll just quickly pop to my apartment to get some more clothes then."

"Max, please don't be angry."

"Nah, I'm not kid. Just worried, that's all. Don't do anything stupid, ok?" he said and got up.

"See you later."

Max left Leo's house and hailed a cab that would take him to his apartment. Somehow he had to find a way to cheer up Leo and suddenly he had an idea. He jumped out of the cab, raced up to his apartment, greeted Hillary with the explanation that his friend wasn't doing well and that he would have to spend another night at his place. Before she had time to complain, Max had already stuffed all his clothes into a bag and left the apartment.

The next stop was the supermarket. _"What could I cook…"_ he thought. For starters he decided to make some salad, with home-made dressing and croutons. The main course would be duck with red cabbage and potatoes and for dessert he would make chocolate muffins. Max looked for the best looking lettuce, then he bought some salt, vinegar , cream, herbs and bread. He also bought a nice duck, red cabbage , potatoes, chocolate, milk ,eggs and sugar. Now the only thing missing were the drinks…a cream liquor for dessert and a good red wine. All of it cost a small fortune, but it was all worth it. The last thing he needed to buy was a cook book, without which he wouldn't have a chance. All things sorted he drove back to Leo's.

"Hey, Max! Wow… so many bags." Leo said and helped carry them inside "why do you need so many things?"

"For you, Leo. Ah, the weather outside is horrendous." Max said and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, pretty windy." Leo agreed "so what's in those bags then?"

"That's a surprise! I've got a favour to ask… could you stay away from the kitchen for the next 2 hours? And then I want to see you in your most comfortable outfit in the living room…oh that reminds me: you can't go into the living room either for the next 2 hours!"

"O-okay Max…see you later then." Max watched with a smile on his face how Leo, obviously very confused, walked back upstairs.

_"Well, starting with the duck."_ he mumbled returning into the kitchen, cleaned the duck, took out the intestines and seasoned it, afterwards putting it into the oven. Because he had some time left now, he switched on the radio and, dancing through the kitchen, began to unpack all the other ingredients. 45 minutes later he started to make the salad, washing the lettuce ,chopping it and putting it into a bowl. He prepared the dressing in a separate bowl so that the salad wouldn't be soggy. And last but not least he made the muffins, once again mixing all the ingredients together… everything apart from flour… how could he forgotten the flour?

_"Leo must have flour in the house."_ he prayed and checked the cupboards and really, on the last shelf he found what he was looking for. Max stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach the bag with flour, knocking over a bag with icing sugar which went on his shirt.

_"Great."_ he sighed, took the flour and added it to the mixture. When it was time to take the duck out of the oven, he put in the muffins and started boiling the potatoes. Then he put the red cabbage into a sauce pan and made the gravy, leaving everything to boil. In the meantime he went into the living room, setting the table, he even put a white rose on it, but something was still missing. Max walked up the stairs and knocked on Leo's door. "Do you have candles at all?"

"Yeah, sure. Hang on!" Leo replied and went to get them, he handed them to Max getting a glimpse of what he looked like "what's happened to you?" He once again looked at Max closely, from his black shirt that was covered in icing sugar, to his hair that was also slightly grey coloured.

"Don't ask, Leo. Just get changed… I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes."

Max went back downstairs, lit the candles and poured Leo and himself some wine. Then he took 2 smaller plates and put salad onto them. After taking the muffins out of the oven and putting the duck back in to keep it warm, he unbuttoned his shirt. He got changed in the kitchen and also smoothed his hair, when he heard Leo's soft call "Can I come down now?"

"Hang on a second." he called back, fixing his tie. He added the dressing to the salad and carried the plates back into the living room, where he turned off the lights. "Alright, you can come down now!"


End file.
